role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadorah
Shadorah (シャドラー Shadorā) is a Terror Beast and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Shadorah is creepy, thuggish and has a large craving for energy; thriving on any kind of energy that he finds the most pleasing. He hates working with other monsters and prefers to go solo or isolate himself from others; as he likes to go cause destruction on his own accord. Shadorah also likes to appear out of nowhere and botch other monster's attacks just so he can takeover and show off how much of a threat he is. History Debut: Into the Nagoya Danger Zone Shadorah made his first appearance where he appeared in Nagoya to botch Arstron's rampage. Down from the sky, a dark energy missile then shoots down to the area, creating a big explosion of black mist. Out from the mist, appeared some stout, beetle-like Terror Beast; it was Shadorah. Shadorah roared, screeching and flailing up scissor-like claws. Arstron was confused by Shadorah's presence and then roared at him. Shadorah then blasted his acidic mist at Arstron, causing Arstron to roar in pain, coughing and staggering back. Shadorah began his rampage, emitting explosive flashes of light, but then scutes could be seen off of the coast of Nagoya, as the water rose up slowly, leading to a deafening roar belonging to a certain angry God...KiryuGoji had arrived. As Arstron went over to fight KiryuGoji, Shadorah continued on his attack up until several military jets then appear and bombard Shadorah with missiles. Shadorah deflected some of their missiles with his claws, seemingly more annoyed if anything. KiryuGoji then suddenly spun around, firing the beam at Shadorah in a surprise twist. Shadorah was hit by the atomic beam, crashes against some buildings. Shadorah soon got back up and charged at KiryuGoji; Shadorah then delivered flashes of light that created explosions around KiryuGoji's area. KiryuGoji was covered in explosions, roaring, before turning around, firing an atomic beam directly in Shadorah's face. Arstron then threw a small building at KiryuGoji, only for KiryuGojit to smite it away with a quick swipe from his tail. Shadorah rushes up and smacks KiryuGoji with scissor-like claws, Arstron then fired his Magma Beam at KiryuGoji. KiryuGoji hit in the back, spinning around and firing another atomic beam at Arstron, before tripping Shadorah with his tail, causing Shadorah to fall over. Following Arstron's defeat, Shdaorah then leaped up, slashing his scissor-claws at KiryuGoji, firing flashes of light from eyes as well. KiryuGoji fired his atomic beam at point blank as Shadorah swipes at him. Shadorah was struck by the beam, sent flying against many buildings, crashing into them and causing a big fiery explosion. Upon reemerging from the fiery blaze, partially on fire and burned, Shadorah screeched in pain and rushed off, retreating. Nemesis vs. Gokidon's Army Shadorah reappeared when he was summoned along with Jipudoro and Dragon King following Gomira and Antguirus's defeats; Gokidon then sided with the Terror-Beasts and got into a battle pose, commanding the Terror-Beasts to attack Nemesis all at once. As Jipudoro and Dragon King fought off Nemesis, Shadorah instead focused on fighting Baron Bloodsport, bashing his scissor claws at him. Baron Bloodsport then headbutted against him, to which Shadorah then sprayed out his Acidic Mist and swept it towards Baron Bloodsport; Baron Bloodsport was temporarily blinded and then punched Shadorah in the gut. Shortly afterwards, Shadorah was then also caught up in the Immolation Ball along with Antguirus, Shadorah, Dragon King, and Gomira, defeating them all, except Shadorah who then targeted Nemesis. Shadorah jumped up and landed a few meters to Nemesis and then fired some powerful flashes of light against her, creating some explosions. Nemesis then slashed her claws onto Shadorah's shoulders, causing him to bleed. Shadoran then blasted out some more acidic mist at Nemesis, which caused Nemesis some pain to her skin, but then Nemesis brutally slashed at Shadorah, forming an X-shaped mark. Shadorah then fell over, defeated. Following Gokidon's defeat, the ground then shook and opened up a giant crevice; Gokidon and his monsters then fell down below and then the crevices closed, Shadorah included. What became of him afterwards is unknown but he most likely survived still. Ooaranya vs. Shadorah Shadorah reappeared to do combat with Ooaranya in some desert area, and the two were locked in a fierce combat, duking it out with their webbing and acidic mist. In the end however, the fight was inconclusive and it ended with a stalemate; both monsters retreated later on. Abilities * Energy Deflect: '''Shadorah can reflect most attacks, such as Zone Fighter's Meteor Missiles and can reflect said attakcs back at them. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Shadorah can survive most attacks thrown at it. * '''Scissor Claws: Shadorah has scissor-like claws that he can use to slash, strike or cut at his opponents. * Paralyzing Flashes: '''Shadorah is able to fire blinding flashes of light from his eyes; they are capable of creating explosions. * '''Acidic Mist: '''Shadorah can shoot a concentrated stream of highly acidic mist from his mouth. Weaknesses * '''Energy Source: Shadorah needs a constant energy source in order to sustain himself and will fade away if said-energy source is destroyed. Trivia * Shadorah was originally set to appear along with Jipudoro in "Protect the Dam! Fight the Two Terror-Beasts!" (as a reference to the two's first appearance in Zone Fighter). However, Shadorah was already in use at the time, so Dragon King was used for his replacement instead. * Shadorah was originally used by GyaosKing485. * He is also known as "Shadora" or "Shadra". * Shadorah is one of the few Zone Fighter kaiju to get his own toy. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)